


Sweet release.

by squishlink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admitting of feelings, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Arguing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, I still stuck at tags holy shit, Jschlatt - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Struggling Quackity, Violence, Well there's a little plot ;), continuation of previous fic, give the guy a break - Freeform, implied alcoholism, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishlink/pseuds/squishlink
Summary: “The fuck is wrong with you?” He boomed, giving his Vice President a disapproving and perplexed glare. His hand subconsciously rubbing at the new stain on his sleeve with a scoff.“What the fuck is wrong with YOU?” In all honestly, Quackity was surprised with himself here. Never had he felt so worked up before. He knew deep down it wasn’t just because of the form but fully admitting that to himself was difficult. Something had been weighing on him for a while now, this being the final chord snapped, his harmony paused.“What is this, Schlatt?” His voice was embedded with venom, which clearly caught Schlatt off guard, used to the usual unfaltering respect that was shown to him.With each stride closer he felt himself heating up more, slamming the paper down onto his desk, not breaking their eye contact. His pointer and middle fingers pushed the form towards him.“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to Q-““Answer the question!” He snapped, matching his volume and tone flawlessly. This wasn’t going to end well.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 33
Kudos: 626





	Sweet release.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT!! I changed the ending lol, wanted more angst :)  
> Finally finish this at 4am, sorry for spelling errors or illegible sentences, I'm exhausted right now but want to get this out by tonight! I'll do a scan in the morning and check for errors! Hope you like it!

A sigh left Quackity’s parted lips as he pushed what he confirmed to be his final stack of paperwork to the end of his desk. His duties were pushing their way into his usually scheduled sleeping hours; and while you’d think finishing it all tonight would earn him some free time following day, he could already smell the fresh stack of papers he’d need to fill out awaiting his arrival in the morning. With Tubbo gone his workload had practically tripled overnight.

It was indefinitely his least favourite thing about the job. 

Sure, the extra wads of cash to plush out his wallet was something he could already see himself getting used to. A lavish room in the White House, his own office, the respect of his people. A place in history. 

What more could he ask for, really?

All at the expense of his wrist giving out from scribbling down the same messy ‘Q’ repeatedly on sheets of legal nonsense he hardly bothered reading half of the time. 

With long awaited relief he leaned back into his chair, stretching his legs and arms out as straight as he could. All his muscles tensed for a moment before he curled up in the cushioned chair. Utterly defeated by his glorified 9 to 5.

On the far side of the office was a floor-to-ceiling window that gave him the most stunning view of Manburg and the sky that stretched over top. 

The sun was dipping just below the skyline now, painted with vibrant oranges and reds that blended together with ease into the soon darkening atmosphere. Though the sunset was illuminating the horizon, the woodlands and buildings were shadowed in a deep slumber. The trees stood as if charcoal against the deep blue sky. The only flash of colour was the orange pouring across the distant mountains like molten lead from a furnace.

It seemed he’d finished his work at the perfect time, watching the sun as the soothing feeling of relief sunk in.

With a hum he pushed away from his workplace, chair rolling with ease along the wooden flooring. 

Images floated through his mind of the warm embrace of his bedsheets as he did so. A long day of brainless signing was more tiring than you’d expect.

With the momentum of pushing back into his swivel chair, he bounced onto his feet, hearing the familiar crinkling of paper beneath his shoe.

He must’ve knocked it off at some point.  
With a disappointed sigh he picked it up, straightening out the uneven folds his seat had pressed into it. At least it was just a simple form, he could sign it and go.  
Shrugging on his coat, he reached for his pen and gave the sheet a once over.  
  


As much as Schlatt liked to paint him as the lesser of the two in terms of power ( which was technically true, though that doesn’t mean it didn’t bruise his ego every time it was blatantly pointed out to taunt him. ) everything he wanted to do had to go through him first. Or at the very least he had to be consulted.

It reinforced his belief that he was just as important as his Boss, no matter how much he was belittled, he mattered.  
  
So I’m sure you can imagine the look of annoyance and hurt on his face upon reading the form he was so close to signing his approval on was to call for the demolition of The White House. The structure being not only his current home, but he was the one who had originally built it. He was for reconstruction of some of the older, uglier, landmarks Manburg had collected from it’s last rulers but this was were he drew the line.  
  
He glared at the beautifully conjoined and neat signature before snatching up the already beaten up form and briskly walking out of the room.  
  
Quackity couldn’t believe his nerve to pull something like this. Placing it with the rest of his papers as if it was just as insignificant as a tax re-call on Niki.  
  
A heat in the form of heat spread from his fingertips to his shoulders, making his hands shake with both anger and the unmistakeable feeling of betrayal coursing through him slowly. It was building up and practically suffocating.  
  
There was music coming from the main office, faint but it confirmed his suspicions of The Presidents whereabouts.

  
With a surprising amount of force he shoved the two large dark oak doors, letting out an angry breath as his grip tightened on the sheet.  
  
Schlatt had his legs kicked up onto his desk, looking as peaceful as ever before Quackity decided to make his presence known in the most dramatic way he could muster. He stood panting in the towering arched doorframe and scowled at him. Watching as Schlatt jumped from his comfortable position and jerked forward to catch the bottle of whiskey he’d been drinking from, but because of a sudden and unexpected visitor, it seemed he’d lost his hold of it.  
A splash of the alcohol now landing to stain his suit in his scuffle to stop it smashing onto the expensive flooring.  
  
“The fuck is wrong with you?” He boomed, giving his Vice President a disapproving and perplexed glare. His hand subconsciously rubbing at the new stain on his sleeve with a scoff.  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with _YOU_?” In all honestly, Quackity was surprised with himself here. Never had he felt so worked up before. He knew deep down it wasn’t just because of the form but fully admitting that to himself was difficult. Something had been weighing on him for a while now, this being the final chord snapped, his harmony paused.  
  
“What is this, Schlatt?” His voice was embedded with venom, which clearly caught Schlatt off guard, used to the usual unfaltering respect that was shown to him.  
  
With each stride closer he felt himself heating up more, slamming the paper down onto his desk, not breaking their eye contact. His pointer and middle fingers pushed the form towards him.  
  
“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to Q-“  
  
“Answer the question!” He snapped, matching his volume and tone flawlessly. This wasn’t going to end well.  
  
Schlatt scoffed, eyebrows knitting together to form a deep crease in between his eyes. “Read it yourself, you dumb bitch. We’re tearing this shithole down; I expect that signed and on my desk by morning.” He made an attempt to wave him off, lifting the now steady whiskey bottle to his lips before taking a swig.  
While irritation was clear on his face, he almost seemed entertained aswell.  
  
“I am not signing this! I built this place, you know how much it means to me! Why wouldn’t you ask me before making a whole contract?”  
  
“Uh, because I’m the fucking president.” He leaned forward onto his desk to meet Quackity’s eyeline. “Why would I need to consult you about anything?”  
  
“Because we’re a team, Schlatt!” Quackity could hear the weakness in his words as he spat that out, taking a deep inhale through his nose before pushing forward with something that’d prove his point further. He prayed he didn’t pick up on that.  
“You wouldn’t be in that Goddamn throne if it weren’t for me. I know you know that.”  
  
“ _A team_?” He cackled, his sick and demented sounding laugh echoing around the room. Sizeable and clawed hands clamped onto the collar of his shirt, pulling their faces close as he dropped his tone down into a purr.  
“This little show you’re putting on is cute, i’ll give you that, pet.” he sniggered.  
The smell of liquor and smoke wafted into Quackity’s face. He felt like gagging. Slowly he curled in on himself a little, this wasn’t the plan.  
  
Fuck, was there ever a plan? What was he even expecting to get from this? Big boss Schlatt to suck his thumb and cry at his desk because he yelled at him?  
He knew Schlatt. He knew this wouldn’t have worked even before he’d stormed in. Even before he’d found the contract under this desk. He knew as he was charmed into handing over his votes to Schlatt’s presidential campaign. He’d always known that the hybrid would have full control over him and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. But he allowed it.  
Handing over his full compliance without question.  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
Because he loved him.  
  
He loved him so fucking hard it _hurt_.  
  
He loved his pride and undeniable, overwhelming confidence. His stubbornness and passion in everything he did. The way he smelt so strongly of smoke and the way he’d grin at him when no one was around. The way how he was able to make him laugh so effortlessly.  
The way Schlatt would get far too close to him on their drunken ‘buisness meetings’, where they’d just drink and talk for hours. How he’d delicately whisper promises of a brighter future for the two of them into his ear. The way he’d hold him and allow their hands to brush together when he was down.  
The way his lips would ghost his own, not quite giving into their drunken cravings.  
The way he roughly grasped at his collar.  
  
He loved him. Even now. _  
_  
  
“But you’re nothing without me! Nothing at all!” A started laughing again. Watching as his co-worker flinched and looked up at him so innocently. “I’m getting embarrassed for you here, man. Trying to pull the sympathy card on me, huh?”  
  
“Sir please, this isn’t you-“  
  
“Shut your mouth. Who are you to say what is and isn’t me? You don’t know me! You don’t _care_ about me. You don’t care about _us_ , you just want your way.” There was wrath in his hissing, while it felt off. His tone dipping as he said ‘us’.  
What did that mean?  
  
  
  
“Thinking you can talk to me like that, may I remind you I’m your Emperor. I own you, Alex. Remember that.”  
  
Without even giving it a thought, Quackity’s fist rose as he put everything he could into slugging a punch into his cheekbone. Something about the way he chose to use his name — his real name — stung far more than he thought it would. The Vice President fell forward with how much of himself he’d put into the swing, the stinging on his knuckles seep up his arm.  
The grip on his collar let up as the ram stumbled back, hardly catching himself on his chair. He stared at Quackity with utter disbelief. It was priceless.

  
The heat that soared his throat finally let up as he let out a breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding inside his desperate lungs. The hot anger flaked off of him like ash, shedding into nothingness and letting a sudden fear strike into his bones.  
  
For just a moment, there was complete silence for the first time since Quackity had barged into the room.  
  
Until the both of them finally realised what’d just happened.  
  
Schlatt was the first to act. Lunging over his desk, arms outstretched hands aimed perfectly for his neck. Which they successfully wrapped around.  
Alex weighed a lot less than him, and with the sudden amount of force he came leaping at him for he fell to the floor with ease.  
The back of his head hit the floor with a sickening thud, his gaze blurring as he tried to regain focus on the mans face above him. Red, blazing eyes stared deep into his hazel, glazed over pupils.

The look of innocence and panic that flashed over his face was enough for Schlatt’s grasp to tighten up just a little, drinking up the fear that oozed from him with a twisted delight.  
His thumbs rubbing down into his windpipe as if this was some sort of romantic gesture.  
  
Shaky hands tapped at the rams chest and face, a silent beg for him to let go. His attempts were laughed at, the burning gaze melting into one of adulation and fondness as he watched a few rouge tears slip from his cloudy eyes.

  
“You look so beautiful like this, pet.” He mumbled more to himself than anything, allowing the thought to slip out.  
His hands eased up almost completely as he did this, allowing the other to gasp for any air he could get. His head twisted as he dipped down to meet Alex’s lips, pressing a rough kiss to his mouth.  
  
Quackity was unresponsive for a moment, blurry eyes widening as he felt Schlatt kiss him so tenderly. How he managed to show such compassion after the violent attack was beyond him.  
His neck hurt, and he was sure the others cheek did as well, but it didn’t stop him from kissing back, needy in his response.  
Jschlatt’s hand slipped down to intertwine their fingers, the unbridled rage the two had let out just moments ago had disappeared.  
Pent up emotions shifting into something far more intimate.  
His free hand tangled it’s way into the rams hair, avoiding his horns as he attempted to deepen the embrace by pulling him closer.  
The other was more than happy to oblige, manging to keep most of his weight off Quackity as he pressed himself up against him.  
  
Was any of this healthy? No, but they both were fully aware and more than happy to continue.  
  
Alex’s back arched up into the body above him, pulling at his tie and coat in an attempt to undress himself as quickly as possible. The two had to pull apart too pull the clothes from both themselves and one another.  
Schlatt’s mouth trailed hot kisses and bites down his underlings chest, stopping briefly to pinch and suck at his nipples, enjoying the way Quackity’s eyes clamped shut as he gasped out at his actions.

His long and slender fingers undid his white button down, meanwhile his spare hand roamed his new territory. It slid down his sides and pressed his palm up against the arch of his back, humming as shamelessly touched him up. Something that had been long awaited for the two of them.  
He rolled his shoulders back, his shirt slipping to the floor behind them.  
Schlatt tugged the others pants down, not giving him a second before he was feeling up his ass. He’d always praised him for it, playing off his advances as banter, but finally feeling how plush it was in his hands was already getting him hard.  
Lanky yet strong arms lifted the other up, as expensive as the flooring was, it didn’t necessarily make it comfortable.  
Instead he placed Quackity down on his desk, pushing now irrelevant papers and supplies out of his way.  
  
Alex watched him cautiously through half lidded eyes, pressing back into his hands and letting out a soft noise of enjoyment as his hand slid down his thigh. While his nails dug into his skin as he did so, every movement he made was so filled with care.  
  
“Sch-..Schlatt _please_..~” Quackity breathed out, ducking his face into his inner elbow as the other continued to run his large hands over his body, as if trying to savour the feeling for as long as possible. Noticing he’d covered his face made him frown slightly, hand pulling his arm away before abruptly sticking his fingers into his mouth.  
Alex looked at him with slight surprise before getting the memo, hesitantly wrapping his lips around the base of the two digits and started to suck on them. Smoothing his tongue up against his fingers, causing Schlatt to bite his lip in anticipation. The way he so proudly spread himself along the desk was amazing.  
God, he was perverted, truly a breath-taking sight.   
  
“Let me have this, Alex. Just lay there and look pretty, hm?” The ram was grinning again, slipping his fingers below the hem of his boxers to slide them down, watching as his half-hard member stood slowly at its newfound freedom.  
He slipped his now soaked fingers out of the others mouth, replacing them with his lips. The urge to kiss him and simply just never stop was certainly there, but there were more pressing issues at hand that needed to be dealt with.  
  
The slicked fingers soon got to work prodding at his sensitive entrance, Quackity’s body jerking at the unexpected contact. He let out a hot breath in between their mingling tongues. Allowing the contact despite how unfamiliar it was.

It took a small push to get his first digit inside, offering small thrusts in and out of him to try and adjust the other to the feeling. Patience was something Schlatt lacked, there was no denying it, but he was willing to take his time here.  
Once that seemed enough, he added another, and another. Feeling how the other’s insides would pull in against him when he rubbed against particularly sensitive areas. His tongue and fingers were exploring fresh territory.  
The muffled noises of pleasure coming from the Hispanic below him were enough for him to pull back. A serious expression watching his every movement as he writhed and moved his hips in motion with Schlatt’s thrusting fingers.  
If his dick didn’t feel so restrained in his pants, he could’ve done this all night. Teasing the spots that’d make him jolt and breathe his title breathily before removing contact completely, just for fun.  
  
The sight of his Boss unbuckling his belt above him caused his member to twitch slightly, gulping as he eyed up the thick outline making itself known in his dark dress pants. The shadow of it alone making Quackity feel a lot smaller in every sense. He dropped the leather to the floor; all it took for his cock to spring forth was a zipper. His actions were painfully slow, Alex already missing the feeling of fullness the ram’s fingers had provided him.  
He looked up at him, waving his boyish hips to hurry this up. He was surprisingly keen for someone who’d never done something this before.  
“Impatient, huh? All good things come with time, pet. Give me a second.” His tone was warm and teasing, the two both ignoring his blatant hypocrisy there.  
Schlatt’s fingers were still covered in the others saliva, he still spat onto his hand for good measure though. He rubbed it on the head of his cock, sighing briefly before he finally got around to the main course.  
  


His hands delicately spread Quackity’s tanned legs apart, allowing them to rest on his broad shoulders as he lined his tip up with his rim.

Holding his underling in place, he rubbed his head up against his hole, letting Alex adjust to his gentle actions before offering one firm thrust inside of him.  
  


Schlatt’s head fell to the side in contentment as his walls clamped down on his length in response to the abrupt action. Quackity cursed, his fragile body not equipped to deal with something of such size so suddenly. He whimpered out in pain as Schlatt repeated his action a couple more times, his clothes hips slow to retreat yet slamming back into him so eagerly.  
He didn’t dare pull out too far, a dry hand dragged along Alex’s length in an attempt to ease him into the pleasure as well. As much as a turn on as his mewls of aching were, he’d feel guilty being the only one to benefit from this again.  
  


It didn’t take long before Quackity was panting, a sweaty hand reaching up to rest on Schlatt’s shoulder, it made it a lot easier to move in sync with him.  
The Emperors pace was unforgiving, though the shocks of pleasure that shot through him when his firm thrusts would hit the perfect spot made it so, _so_ worth it. Along with his expression, eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed up in bliss. The corners of his lips curled up slightly, mouth agape and fangs shining. Moonlight spilled over the two, the once apparent sun had faded completely now, the warm tones of the sky had melted away completely, a deep and freckled sky stretching far beyond their country.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Alex..You’re so fucking tight,” He breathed, grunting out praise and sweet nothings to the other, who’s sweet moans and cry’s bounced off of the walls of the large office. The building was dead aside from them, they could be as loud as they wanted.  
Even if they weren’t, they fucking ruled this place, any complaints would be shredded immediately.  
  
When Quackity’s whining and panting and attempts at rocking back started getting a little hysterical, Schlatt makes sure to focus on hitting his cock into the sensitive spots he’d learnt about prior. “Little slut..” The movements had Alex’s eyes practically rolling back into his head, starts clouding his already hazy vision. The vice-like grip on his hip would definitely mark, but he didn’t care. He needed this so damn badly he’d take all the bruises in the world if it meant Schlatt would keep fucking him like that. He clenched, gasping out his name as he hit that spot that made the world tilt.  
It didn’t take long before the once warm buzz in his abdomen erupted into an immense heat that made his knees shake and his toes curl.  
  
“S-Schlatt-..! Mmngh- I’m gonna-“ Forming any sort of legible sentence in this state was difficult. But he supposed his half moaning mess of a warning for his climax would suffice.  
With a sharp inhale he allowed the searing heat to consume him completely, his mind melting away completely as all he felt was pure, unadulterated pleasure. His body tensed completely as he came, spilling out all over his bare stomach.  
For the most part, the scrambled nonsense that leaked from him in that moment was just that, scrambled nonsense. Urging him to ram into him harder, praising Schlatt as if he was all that mattered, but one thing blatantly stuck out.  
  
“I love you-!” It easily got lost in the final mumblings of thankfulness and bliss Quackity had left, the other not even seeming to notice as he leaned forward, larger body now pinning him down entirely. His body was bent more than it probably should’ve been, but he loved every second of it.  
  
Schlatt was soon to follow, cumming with a growl that came from deep within his chest. His hips didn’t stop fucking into him until every last drop was settling inside of his lover.  
  
The room went quiet. Apart from the pair’s heavy panting, the sudden ringing of silence was strange. Though Quackity didn’t get a chance to think particularly hard about it, head falling back onto the desk before losing consciousness completely.  
The last thing he remembered was feeling full. Contempt.  
  
Everything else was a blur.  
  
Schlatt pulled out of him, wiping his forearm against his forehead just to wipe away the sweat that had formed. He stared at him with such fondness, carefully moving to grab a pen that’d been crudely tossed aside. He slipped the pen into his sleeping vice presidents hand, sliding the crinkled form over the desk. With such precision he mimicked Quackity’s signature onto the form. The ‘Q’ was delicately and far more neat than usual. But it was a signature nonetheless. He slid the paper into his pile forms, ready to be put into place the following day. Schlatt grinned.  
He could already imagine what was going to play out what after this after Quackity found out his building was doing to be stripped down.  
The way his eyes would tear up, arms flailing around in attempt to keep up with his frantic words, his accent becoming so much more prominent as he got emotional. Schlatt bit his lip in anticipation just thinking about it.  
It was unfortunate that it had to be this way.  
  
But alas,  
  
_  
no one disrespects him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go! All done!  
> Hope you liked it, I spent embarrassingly long on this to make it just right, so sorry for the wait!  
> If this is well received I might have to write more, this ship is so addicting lol. If you'd like that, let me know any prompts or ideas you have, I'd love to cater more to what everyone would enjoy most because of the lack of fics under this tag.  
> Okay well cool, see ya!


End file.
